


Tofu

by freeasthebirds



Category: DCU, DCU (Animated), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans Go
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeasthebirds/pseuds/freeasthebirds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a bright and beautiful day in Jump City, but a certain Titan is acting strangely. What is going on and what does Beast Boy have to do with it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tofu

Tofu  
It was a bright and beautiful morning in Jump City. The birds were chirping and butterflies were flittering about with joy.  
In Titans Tower, the Teen Titans were performing their daily morning ritual. In the kitchen, Starfire was humming and stirring a pot of Tamaranean food. Robin sat opposite her reading the newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee. Meanwhile, Raven was peacefully reading a book on the couch. As for Beast Boy and Cyborg, they were nowhere to be seen.  
Suddenly, the common room’s doors slid open and Cyborg strode in.  
“Greetings, friend Cyborg!” Starfire exclaimed joyfully.  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Cyborg said quickly, searching the fridge for something. He took out a plastic object and laid it on the table.  
At that, Robin looked up. “Uh, Cyborg? You do know that is tofu, right?”  
“Yeah, sure I do! Why?” Cyborg asked, unwrapping the tofu package.  
“I thought you hated tofu. You wouldn’t even go near it, let alone touch it!” Robin said, watching Cyborg carefully.  
“Where did you ever get that idea from, man? I love tofu! LOVE IT!” Cyborg exclaimed. Then he plopped a big chunk of tofu into his mouth.  
Robin’s eyes widened. “Did you hit your head or something?!”  
Cyborg ignored him and continued eating the tofu.

Just then, Beast Boy walked into the common room whistling a tune.  
“Morning, dudes!” Beast Boy yelled.  
Without looking away from Cyborg, Robin asked, “Hey, uh, Beast Boy, do you see what I’m seeing?”  
“See what? Starfire cooking her nasty glorg again?”  
“No, I mean …uh… just look at this!” Robin said in agitation, grabbing the collar of Beast Boy’s and turning him around to look at Cyborg.  
Beast Boy stared at Cyborg with surprise. “Duuude! I can’t believe it w-! Uh, I mean, Cyborg! I see you finally gave up eating meat and tried my tofu!”  
“Yeah, man! Why did you never told me tofu is so DE-LI-CIOUS!”  
“Huh? Oh, that’s what I tell you every day! But do you listen, noooo you don’t!”Beast Boy retorted.  
“Well, I wish I did, because now I’m now hungering for more tofu!” Cyborg said, snatching up another tofu package.  
Robin stared at Cyborg for a moment, scrutinizing him. Then he walked over to the couch to talk to Raven.

“Titans! I have called you here to discuss a very serious matter.” Robin whispered urgently.  
“Please, why is the friend Cyborg not here?” Starfire questioned.  
“And why did you have us hide in a broom closet?” Raven asked, glaring at Robin.  
“Shhh! Not so loud! He could hear us!” Robin hissed.  
“Who?!” Beast Boy said loudly.  
“Quiet!” Robin snapped, then he lowered his voice and continued, “Listen, I think something is wrong with Cyborg. He’s been acting really weird today.”  
“Weird how?” Beast Boy asked, leaning back on the closet doors.  
“Well, he didn’t eat meat. He ate tofu! And he did not play video games.” Robin said.  
“Perhaps friend Cyborg decided to change his eating habits?” Starfire asked.  
Robin frowned. “No, that’s impossible! Cyborg hates tofu! Raven, can you check Cyborg again?”  
Raven sighed in annoyance. “Robin, I told you once, I told you a million times, I can’t read minds! Even if I could, Cyborg’s a robot! He doesn’t have a mind!”  
“But there must be something we can do! Maybe one of the villains has something to do with this!” Robin said.  
Raven stared at Robin. “Who would want to do this?”  
“Slade! He wants to mess with our minds! Distract us from him! When we’re trying to figure out what’s wrong with Cyborg, he strikes!” Robin said, punching his right fist into his left hand.  
Raven rolled her eyes. “This is getting ridiculous. I’m with Starfire. Cyborg probably just got tired of meat.”  
“You guys are not taking this seriously enough!” Robin said angrily.  
“Uh, I’m with Star too. Besides, without Cyborg eating meat, you save money on meat!” Beast Boy added.  
Robin thought for a moment, “Well, I suppose…there’s not so much risk of us going bankrupt. But, still…”  
“Don’t you complain everyday about Cyborg using up our money?” Raven asked.  
“Yeah, but-“  
Beast Boy cut Robin off. “Well, here’s your chance to save up some money and buy me a moped. Okay, everyone, shoo shoo! ” Beast Boy said shoving everyone out of the closet. 

It was past dinnertime, but Cyborg was still eating. Now this would have been normal, except for the fact that he was eating tofu! His teammates were watching him from the couch.  
“Now do you see what I mean? Cyborg and tofu just don’t go together!” Robin said.  
“Yeah. I have never seen so much tofu in my life.” Raven commented, looking disgusted.  
“I did not think that anyone could consume so much of the tofu.” Starfire stated, dodging a piece of tofu flying in her direction.  
Another piece of tofu flew at the Titans, this time hitting Raven’s head. Her eyebrow twitched. “I swear, if one more tofu hits me, I’m going to blow up that stupid half-robot and every single piece of tofu on this planet!”  
“Be at peace, friend. Do not worsen the situation.” Starfire said, putting a hand on Raven’s shoulder.  
“I still can’t believe it worked!” Beast Boy exclaimed suddenly.  
All three Titans turned to him.  
“What worked?” Robin asked in a dangerous voice.  
“Um, programming Cyborg to like tofu?” Beast Boy said in a small voice.  
“You mean to say all this is your fault?!” Raven yelled, indicating to the mountain of tofu on the table.  
Beast Boy put up his hands. “Hey, how was I supposed to know that Cyborg would eat so much tofu?”  
Raven glared at Beast Boy and opened her mouth to yell at him, but Robin beat her to it. “You should have known! I want you to clean up your mess! How did you even program Cyborg to like tofu?! He has a security code and password for everything!”  
“It was an accident! I used Cyborg’s computer to install Mega Monkeys 3.0 yesterday, but there was a glitch. So I just hit all the buttons then suddenly a box came up and asked for the password. So I typed in ‘MEAT’ because well, duh! Then there was file for what food Cyborg likes and the rating for every kind of food. There was also a button to change the rating. So I made Cyborg like tofu and dislike meat. But I might have made him like tofu too much. Sorry, heh heh.” Beast Boy said nervously.  
Raven and Robin now looked ready to kill Beast Boy. Fortunately, Starfire, the peace-maker intervened. “Friends! Do not do the yelling at friend Beast Boy. He has already said the ‘sorry’. We should now do the worrying on how to do the fixing of friend Cyborg, yes?”  
Robin put on a face of forced calm. “Right. Beast Boy, go and change the files on Cyborg’s computer. I want this mess fixed right now, you understand?”  
“I can’t! Cyborg will only change if he’s charging himself, which is at night. He always back up his files and stuff when he’s in sleep mode.” Beast Boy replied.  
“What! Urgh, well then, just make sure everything is back to normal by tomorrow!” Robin growled, stomping off to his room.  
“I should do the checking up on him. I shall see you tomorrow morning, friends!” Starfire said, flying out of the room.  
“Well, uh, so, everything’s all fine and dandy, right? So, bye!” Beast Boy said quickly, trying to run away only to be stopped by dark energy.  
“Not. So. Fast. You are going to change back all the files now. And I’m not going to let you go till you do.” Raven said, standing up.  
“Aw, come on, Rae!” Beast Boy moaned.  
“Don’t call me Rae. I’d better not see another tofu tomorrow or I’ll be sending you to another dimension.” Raven said, dragging Beast Boy out of the room, leaving Cyborg eating tofu. 

The next day, Cyborg woke up feeling horrible.  
“Ugh, what happened? I don’t even remember what happened yesterday.” Cyborg groaned. He dragged his feet to the common room still rubbing sleep out of his eyes.  
“Morning, Cyborg.” Robin greeted. “How do you feel today?”  
“Like I’m dead. Did something happen to me yesterday?” Cyborg asked.  
Robin’s eyebrows rose. “You mean you don’t know?”  
Cyborg scratched his head. “Yeah, I don’t. Mind filling me in?”  
“Why don’t you ask Beast Boy?” Robin said in response.  
“Huh? Why?” Cyborg asked in confusion. Robin shrugged and gestured to Beast Boy who was chatting animatedly with Starfire.  
Cyborg walked over to Beast Boy and called, “Yo, BB! What happened to me yesterday?”  
Beast Boy froze. “Oh, uh, hi, Cyborg, you’re up! Um, you-uh, I mean, nothing happened yesterday!” Beast Boy said quickly.  
Cyborg looked unconvinced. “You’re not lying, are you?”  
“I’m not!” Beast Boy protested.  
“Well then, why is your eye twitching?”  
“What? Err, dust in my eye?” Beast Boy replied, rubbing his eye.  
Cyborg crossed his arms. “Is that a question or an answer?”  
Before Beast Boy could answer, Raven said, “He programmed you to eat tofu yesterday.”  
“You…he…what?!” Cyborg yelled in shock, trying to process this information.  
“Raven! You’re not supposed to tell him!” Beast Boy yelled.  
“BEAST BOY!!!” Cyborg thundered. “What did you do?!!”  
Beast Boy cowered. “I…uh…opened your ‘Eating’ file on your computer and changed it and made you like tofu and hate meat.”  
Cyborg roared and charged at Beast Boy like a bull. Beast Boy let out a girlish scream and ran out of the room. Cyborg ran after Beast Boy, smoke coming out of his ears.  
“Um, should we not stop him?” Starfire asked hesitatingly.  
“Beast Boy deserved it. Don’t worry, Cyborg won’t kill him. ” Robin replied.  
Starfire still looked worried. “But what if-“  
“Forget about it, Starfire. He’ll be fine. Want to meditate with me?” Raven asked, floating in the lotus position.  
“Ooh, I would love to, friend Raven!” Starfire said excitedly.  
So for the rest of the day, the common room was silent and peaceful while in another part of the Tower it was filled with Beast Boy’s terrified cries and Cyborg’s angry yells.


End file.
